


Presente

by KaoriMori



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Seme~  Eu queria te entregar esse presente pessoalmente T-T, mas como não deu para nos encontrarmos no Skype, e pelo jeito vai ser difícil nos vermos lá novamente decidi postar mesmo assim ao menos você pode ler X3. E a Mamma e a Pappa ajudaram um pouco para postar kk @-@. </p><p>      Espero que goste ^w^. Isso é para mostrar como amamos esse cientista S2~S2~S2.</p></blockquote>





	Presente

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HinaVioletto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaVioletto/gifts).



     Valentine’s Day. Dia dos Namorados.

     Para muitas pessoas aquele era o dia para demonstrar amor. Entre namorados, haveria presentes, flores, beijos, jantares, sexo. Era apenas um dia. Apenas uma data, dia 14 de fevereiro. Ele sabia que aquilo de certa forma era mais uma jogada comercial para mover o dinheiro do que verdadeiramente um dia simbólico. Para a maioria era assim, era assim para si também que não acreditava em deus ou em santos.

     Então porque estava andando por aquelas ruas sem rumo?

     Não sabia bem. Tinha acordado no castelo, olhado para o calendário e saído de casa bem cedo por causa disso. Seu peito tinha ficado relativamente quente, havia certa vontadezinha incômoda de não ficar parado esperando o dia passar. Até poucas horas antes de meia noite, já tinha consciência da data, mas não tinha sentido nada do que estava sentindo naquele momento, andando pelas pessoas.

     Era difícil pensar no que poderia dar para a pessoa com quem tinha um relacionamento. Não era uma pessoa presa ao material. Todo o dinheiro que ganhava acabava acumulado em sua conta bancária, e só gastava com música em geral. Via algumas apresentações, musicais, arrumava seus próprios instrumentos e depois, aquele dinheiro ficava para o básico. Roupas, uma comida diferente, um travesseiro novo...

     Mas não gostava da ideia de apenas comprar algo, embrulhar e entregar ao... Namorado?

     Era muito pouco. Par si poderia fazer muitas coisas, porém havia certo receio de que o que fizesse por si mesmo fosse um tanto passageiro. Suas ilusões, suas músicas, eram coisas que poderiam se gravar na memória, mas também ser esquecido com facilidade. Não se importaria realmente, mas também o ponto não era fazer algo que gostasse, mas algo que Marko pudesse apreciar.

     Suspirou levemente. Não havia nada ali que pudesse dar para ele. Nada que quisesse. Nada que fosse significativo o suficiente. Os olhos verdes-marinhos seguiram o caminho de volta para o ponto de táxi, até que uma rua em específico lhe chamou atenção. Parou, olhando por um tempo para aquela esquina mais vazia do que as outras e entrou. Talvez ali tivesse alguma coisa interessante, nem que fosse apenas uma inspiração.

     Haviam várias lojas de antiguidades. Steve sorriu, olhando para aquelas coisas. Nenhuma realmente o agradaria, mas tinha gostado de ver. Um casal, saindo de uma loja de relógio, sumiram dos seus olhos rapidamente ao ver uma placa. Parou na frente dela, ajeitando o volume dos fones ao empurrar a porta para dentro daquele lugar. Bem, parecia que o presente ia chegar um pouco atrasado. Ou muito.

_X_X_

     Olhava para aquele pequeno objeto em seu pulso. Ele conseguia sempre parar e admirar ao mesmo tempo que ria internamente sobre aquele presente especial. Certo, não gostava de barulho. Ruídos. Sons em excesso e altos podiam fazer sua cabeça doer horrivelmente. Latejar como se houvesse um martelo batendo em um sino insistentemente no meio da sua cabeça, fazendo tudo balançar.

     Isso não significava que não gostava de ouvir. Sons faziam mais parte da sua vida do que o possível. Era um amante da música, e ele gostava de como as ondas sonoras poderiam vibrar e como às vezes o próprio corpo entrava em sintonia com o que tocava e ouvia. Havia instrumentos que não apreciava, vozes que preferia não ouvir. Porém, se tinha um som que amava era a voz dele quando falava.

     Era engraçado porque na primeira vez que passou um tempo com ele, pensou que Marko falava demais. Mas não desgostou, embora a vontade de respondê-lo fosse bem menor do que a atual. O céu lhe fazia querer falar um pouco mais, e ouvir um pouco mais. Então aquele presente era tanto uma benção quanto poderia ser um problema, por isso não o usaria caso não estivesse em um lugar barulhento em si.

       Girou a engrenagem sobre os dedos, a ilusão de como imaginava seu presente em sua frente, cada peça se movendo na ordem que tinha que fazê-la. Talvez aquele presente acabasse sendo inútil para o cientista. Ele tinha Simona, que era mais do que suficiente para muitas das necessidades dele. Mesmo assim, queria fazer. Tinha aprendido como e estava apreciando seus dias mexendo com as engrenagens.

     E até mesmo passando algumas horas a mais acordado.

     Era engraçado tentar esconder isso da robô e do criador dela. Estava se divertindo, com a situação toda e até mesmo quando algo dava errado. Isso não era exposto por suas expressões, mas suas músicas eram mais bem humoradas do que o normal, quando ia tocar, porque o tempo fazendo isso tinha sido diminuído um pouco. Só não estava sendo negligente aqueles dias com os treinamentos matinais.

     Mas no fim era um trabalho rápido. Não era realmente nada demais como uma robô, um programa computacional. Apenas estava preocupado com as cores, a tinta que tinha usado no metal, as engrenagens que eram algumas vezes até menor do que sua unha, o que tinha de desenhar que era menor ainda, os efeitos visuais e sonoros. Tinha que ser bonito, ao mesmo tempo que tinha de servir para algo também.

     Aquele era um relógio do Sistema solar, com as estrelas, os planetas, tudo feito perfeitamente. Era grande, de parede, o Sol sendo o centro de tudo de onde saíam os ponteiros que eram os planetas. Mercúrio cronometrava os nanossegundos. Vênus os microssegundos. Terra os milissegundos. Marte eram os segundos. Júpiter os minutos. Saturno as horas. Urano os dias. Netuno, o último planeta os meses. E aquele que não era mais planeta... os anos.

      Havia uma reprogramação dependendo dos dias e meses, assim como o ano. Os números eram todos em romano, os anos sendo contados a partir do 30, de 2030, mesmo que já tivesse passado. Era todo feito em material prateado, os planetas e o sol feitos de joias, por serem pequenos. Juntar todo aquele dinheiro por tanto tempo tinha servido para alguma coisa. E não precisar dele futuramente também. Tudo em prol da beleza.

     Suspirou ao terminar de colocar o vidro, agora só precisava acoplar a pequena robô Simona feita em pequenas engrenagens e pinos todas foleadas a prata, ao lado de um pequeno relógio digital com todas aquelas mesmas informações. Ele era como uma plaquinha de lojas antigas, unida ao relógio por correntes e ela foi colocada levemente ao lado dele e do outro lado, bem na ponta, havia um monóculo também em prata.

     No fim, tudo cabia em uma caixa achatada de largura e comprimento 70 cm e altura de 40. Agora era terminar a caixa. Ela era azul, da cor dos cabelos dele e com a fita branca. Pegou uma caneta de pena, e a tinta negra, um desenho de um violino era sua marca, assim como a assinatura, ambos deixados bem no canto da caixa. Esperou que tudo secasse e conferiu se o relógio funcionava dessa vez, perfeitamente.

       Sorriu largamente ao terminar. De um jeito e por um tempo que até fez seus músculos doerem. Estava ansioso, esperava que ele gostasse. Queria saber o que Marko acharia. Estava inseguro, ao mesmo tempo só queria dar logo aquilo para ele. Depois de tudo preparado, desceu até o salão de festas, deixou o presente em cima do piano de cauda e se virou para a câmera. Já era madrugada, mas por isso mesmo sabia que ela estava atenta.

     – Simona! – Chamou-a, olhando para a câmera. – Fale que tem uma caixa para ele aqui. – Pediu com educação, e depois tirou um único cartão, deixando embaixo da fita. Não era de palavras, provavelmente preferia tocar alguma coisa se quisesse passar um sentimento para alguém, transformar em ilusões o que queria se dizer, em arte. Mas daquela vez... Só daquela vez, ele achou que não teria problemas que as letras tão ornadas fizessem o trabalho para si.

       _Ti Amo. Marko._

 

Baseado nas imagens:

[ Fada de Engranagem ](https://31.media.tumblr.com/f14046ebe932460fb0c4c9924536c331/tumblr_n1otqpPW7T1r7en70o1_400.jpg)

[Relógio](https://31.media.tumblr.com/06057334a81e82bd510df43da9736925/tumblr_n1otqpPW7T1r7en70o2_500.jpg)

[Relógio²](https://31.media.tumblr.com/1d118459c753aeaebd7db4b12c9d8b3a/tumblr_n1otqpPW7T1r7en70o3_400.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Seme~ Eu queria te entregar esse presente pessoalmente T-T, mas como não deu para nos encontrarmos no Skype, e pelo jeito vai ser difícil nos vermos lá novamente decidi postar mesmo assim ao menos você pode ler X3. E a Mamma e a Pappa ajudaram um pouco para postar kk @-@. 
> 
> Espero que goste ^w^. Isso é para mostrar como amamos esse cientista S2~S2~S2.


End file.
